


The Mistake Repeated

by Hippiainen



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut, and conflicted feelings, but they aren't friends, some rough sex, this would be friends with benefits, with plenty of oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippiainen/pseuds/Hippiainen
Summary: It is again time for Darth Mortis’ mother’s yearly Equinox Soirée, but this time an unexpected guest shows up. A guest he finds himself in bed with at a disturbing frequency, at least if he's asked.





	The Mistake Repeated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthRamette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthRamette/gifts).



> Darth Mortis and Darth Iltar are political rivals who have a certain arrangement that neither truly understand anymore. Not that either of them truly care.
> 
> A holiday gift for DarthRamette.

His mother’s Equinox Soirée was the same year to year. Same people, same politics. Mortis quickly dismisses a lord foolish enough to approach him, taking his third whiskey of the evening from a passing slave. Settling at the edge of the room, his eyes scan the room. He knows most of the high ranking Sith in attendance, politics having made their paths cross few times. Then again, his mother had never been in the habit of inviting anyone she thought to be insignificant.

The thought of her makes him look at his mother for a moment. A cold shudder travelling through him when he sees her obviously flirting with a man who was clearly in her favour this month. His father didn’t care about his wife’s infidelity, he had his own lovers. He drinks deeply, rather not delving into his parents’ sex lives. Hopefully he could retire soon and be done with this.

Before he has the chance to act on that desire, he’s sure his eyes betray him for a moment. Not noticing the slight hitch in his breath as he recognises Iltar. What was she doing here? Much to his frustration, she looks stunning, the red dress accenting her features. The knowing smile on her lips as she seems to be doing her best to get under Darth Fierl’s skin lifts his mood. He knows it shouldn’t, but he can’t help it.

He wasn’t sure what they were. They weren’t friends, or even allies. She was still a frustrating individual with more political opinions about “reforming” the Empire than he cared to count. And yet, he was drawn to her. Something was wrong with him and he didn’t mind it, at least not too much.

Then she notices him. Her current conversation partner less interesting than he’d been mere seconds ago.

Whispers and murmurs behind hands followed her as she slowly made her way towards him. To say Iltar’s policies were displeasing to the attending crowd was an understatement but nobody seemed willing to say that to the Councillor’s face. And she was definitely taking advantage of it, dismissing most with a quick smile and a word.

“Sulking in the corner all by yourself?” She asks, clearly amused.

“Iltar, I hadn’t expected you here,” he greets her with a slight coolness in his voice. What was happening between them was hardly public knowledge and he’d rather keep it that way.

“I thought to surprise you. In any case, I wished to talk to you about 1586/35. Mind if we get some privacy for that?” He knew an excuse when he heard one. Neither she nor her Sphere had any interest in the education reforms from few years ago.

He plays along, only nodding as he leads her outside. The fresh night air feels good after being cooped up in the salon. He certainly wasn’t comfortable enough with admitting her presence might have some part in that as well. 

The corner of the balcony is farthest from other people, offering as much discretion as was possible without going into a private room. He had no desire to answer anyone’s questions had he done that. This was a safe option, still public enough to be only about politics.

“What are you doing here?” No other Council member besides himself ever attended even though his mother invited all out of politeness, and perhaps misplaced hope.

“I was around here and bored, so I thought to myself, why not.” The answer is flippant, not that he’d expected anything else. “Anyone ever told you look really good dressed like this?”

“Yes.” His hand wraps Iltar’s hand before she has the chance to touch him. “Don’t do that. There are people watching.” 

She only raises her eye brow, taking a look around before smiling at him. “Pretty sure they aren’t paying attention to us. Besides, we are the two people here nobody actually wants to cross.”

“It’s still inappropriate.”

“Maybe I don’t mind little inappropriate.” Mortis’ breath fastens as she takes an almost predatory step closer. He knows if he said no, she’d stop, but he isn’t sure if he wants that. He groans when her palm presses against his crotch. His legs automatically part slightly as she starts palming him through his trousers that were starting to become tighter. “And perhaps you don’t either.”

“N-no, I don’t.” He manages as his hips grind against her. The woman was definitely going to be death of him. At the moment though, neither he nor his cock minded that idea.

His hips jerk when the Force caresses his balls and teases his shaft, the friction from her palm feeling wonderful. “You look gorgeous like that. Flustered and loving what I do to you. It’s not wrong to enjoy yourself from time to time you know.” He only nods, eyes closing as he gets lost in sensation, small moan leaving his lips.

The pleasure courses through his body, his cock hard under her hand. Beads of precum gathering at the tip of his cock as she presses her fingers so close to the head, massaging him. Her deft fingers work their magic. He’s getting so close. And then they stop, his eyes opening, questioning her.

“I just realised that you’ve been rather rude. I’ve come all this way, and no one has offered me a dance yet.” She has the most frustrating smirk on her lips. She knew, and she had planned this. Blasted woman.

“In that case, I wouldn’t wish to appear rude. Would you honour me with a dance my lord?” He inclines his head slightly, offering his hand as he does his best to ignore the pressure in his trousers. There was a possibility she’d be more inclined to finished what she’d started if he played along. Not that the prospect of a dance was horrible by any measure. 

“I would love to my lord,” she smiles, taking his hand. 

He leads her back inside, the crowd parting to make way for them as they make for the dance floor. 

Placing his hand on the small of her back feels good, though it does drive home the fact how short Iltar actually is. Her almost content sigh at the contact making his cock twitch at the memory of another night. Her hand feels warm and soft in his as they start dancing. 

The steps come easily for him despite not having done this in years beyond the necessary. Indran had loved dancing and after her passing, it had felt- he had preferred not to. 

He pushes her back in his mind, rather focusing on the now than a situation so much like this from years ago. The music washing over him as they glide across the parquet. 

“You do lead well. Let me guess, dance lessons since you were young.” Iltar is clearly teasing him, the slight touch of the Force at his inner thigh forcing his attention back to her, and a reminder of the pressure in his trousers. 

“Yes. A necessity when one has attended these events since youth.”

“No wonder you are grumpy. I would be too if I had to.”

He’s barely able to hide his small chuckle as a cough. But the way her eyes twinkle, he doubts he’s succeeded. Sometimes he was certain Iltar was far more observant than she liked people thinking. 

As they twirl to the music, Iltar’s thigh brushes against his cock at each turn. First, he’d though it had been accident but by the third time he’s convinced she’s doing this deliberately. His cock hard due to the teasing brushes. Any final doubt driven from his mind as he tilts her over, her foot dragging slowly across his leg.

When the music finally ends, he’s ready to push her against the wall and take her there and then. Needing some relief for his aching cock. He’s more or less convinced the bulge in front of his pants is obvious to all if they were to look.

“Thank you,” Iltar says, her hand brushing over his tuxedo, fixing his pocket square before stepping farther.

“You are satisfied with one?” Mortis wasn’t sure whatever to be relieved or disappointed. Because his erection certainly hadn’t calmed at all and as having her right this moment wasn’t an option, he’d gladly take some more teasing.

“Yes. I’d love to stay, but I have people to talk to. Besides, Lelagun is hardly around the corner, and I’d like to get my money’s worth from the suite.” There’s something in the way she says it that makes him think she wasn’t telling him this just because.

His suspicions are confirmed as he notices the key card in his pocket with Lelagun scripted upon it in elegant writing. He would definitely need to pay her a visit as soon as he could leave the soirée. She owned him that much.

***

He’s sure this is a mistake. It was a mistake, each and every time was a mistake. A mistake he kept making and had no desire to stop. The memory of her touch, of her lips… He rests his head against the door, taking a deep breath. He deserved this, to relax after dealing with his family. Besides, this was just sex, nothing more.

He swipes the card, quickly stepping inside and closing the door behind him. The suite was definitely worth its name, but not the thing he was interested in.

“Make yourself comfortable, I’ll be there soon.” Iltar’s somewhat muffled voice comes from the bathroom. Taking her advice, he removes his jacket, folding it neatly over one of the luxurious chairs. 

Before he has a chance to do anything else, Iltar steps into the common area. He slowly blinks, lost for words. The lacy dressing gown is see-through, making it rather obvious she isn’t wearing anything underneath. Even though he isn’t sure what to say, his cock twitching in interest, familiar pressure starting to build.

“I’m so glad you came.” She’s so close he notices the slight floral scent of her hair. “Otherwise I would have been so very lonesome.” On her tiptoes, Iltar’s lips capture his. The kiss is deep and hungry and he can’t but respond in equal measure. His fingers tangle in her hair as his other hand wraps around her, pulling her closer. It’s far too easy to get lost, her moan as he massages her ass being so very satisfying.

“Sit, I have something for you,” Iltar manages to whisper between the kisses.

“You know I don’t care for surprises.” But his words are half-hearted as he lets her push him to the armchair. 

“You’ll like this one.” She falls on her knees, fingers quickly unbuckling his belt. Mortis groans at the sight, his cock already half-hard when she frees it. The way her eyes look at him, full of promise when she pulls his trousers and briefs down, both disregarded on the floor.

His fingers sink into her hair as she kisses his thigh before kissing his cock, slowly making her way towards the tip. His cock responds to her touch, pulsing. Mortis closes his eyes, relaxing as he enjoys the sensation of her lips wrapping around him. A deep moan escapes him when she takes him fully into her mouth. The warm wetness of it feels perfect and he thrusts into her mouth chasing the pleasure.

Iltar pulls her mouth off him with an audible pop, her hand coming to rest on his stomach. “How about you do me a favour and just enjoy?” He nods, not sure how to form a coherent sentence at the moment. “Good.” And then her mouth is back on him, licking his tip before hilting him again. Her head popping up and down as she took him again and again. The way her tongue keeps licking and twirling along his length feels wonderful.

He keeps getting closer and closer to the precipice, his closed eyes only heightening the sensation. Each time he’s sure he’s about to come, she either slows down or pulls off, clearly enjoying his pleasure and frustration mixed moans. When she stops, his cock is leaking heavily, red and pulsing. Her wicked grin telling him this had been her intention. 

“How about you get on the bed for me? I have something I wish of you. And do get rid of your clothes, you are wearing way too much.”

“If you wish that.” He isn’t sure how his voice sounds so steady as he gets up. He unbuttons the vest when he feels the palm of her hand connecting with his ass, the slight sting sending pleasurable shivers through him. His cock growing heavier at the fantasy it brings forth. Him, bent over, hands resting on the edge of the bed. And she, she would be fucking him, deep and slow, till he was a panting mess. Her hands teasing his cock, drawing out the almost agonising pleasure. He’d need to come so badly, but he wouldn’t. Not until she’d allow it. In that second he realises how badly he needed this. But as it was _Iltar_ , he certainly didn’t desire that from her. That was simply not possible. 

He takes a deep breath, pushing the thoughts back. He would have to do something about it eventually, but not now. His thoughts are interrupted by hands wrapping around him, helping him disregard the vest on the floor before quickly undoing the bow and then the buttons of the shirt. It would have been a simple process if her fingers hadn’t dipped lower, dragging along his length and sending shivers through his body. Or if he didn’t feel her soft breasts upon his back. Or lips kissing his neck and shoulder.

Finally, his shirt joins rest of his clothes on the floor. Turning around, Iltar kisses him, pushing him towards the bed. “I want you inside me. As much fun as teasing you is, well I’d love something more substantial than that.”

He snorts, rather hypocritical of her if he was asked. He wanted to feel her around him, especially after all that teasing. When his legs hit the bed, he falls on it, Iltar climbing on top of him before he has a chance to reorient himself. “I’d say now you are wearing too much clothing.”

Iltar’s clear laugh rings in the room as she disregards the dressing gown to the floor. “Happy?”

“Yes,” he responds, fingers exploring soft skin as she shudders under his touch.  

Her fingers dip between them, playing with her clit. The sound of her moans travels though him, all the way to his already aching cock. He pulls her closer, feeling the wetness against him. He needed to be inside her, feel her wrapped tightly around her

“See what you do to me.” Her husky whisper echoes in his mind as fingers coated in arousal wrap around him, guiding him in. She feels perfect, wet and tight. He groans, thrusting into her.

Soon Iltar’s hips rock in a familiar rhythm, the two getting lost in the moment. His lips drinking her deep moans. When he circles her clit, her walls pulse around him, so close to sending him over the edge. “Not yet, not- not before me.” Iltar mumbles against his lips, slowing down, the Force wrapping around the base of his cock. Groaning against the creek of her neck, small current of lightning leaves his fingers. The way her walls wrap around him is perfect torturous pleasure. He needs her to-

Continuing to tease her clit, his mouth wraps around her breast. Her nails digging into his back as his name falls from her lips, far sweeter a sound than he’d have expected. The feeling when she comes apart under his ministrations is one he’ll never grow tired of. To know he has that power over her.

The Force around his cock disappears. The way her walls squeeze him as he thrusts into her almost frantically is perfect. He’d needed this, needed h- before his brain has the chance to finish the thought, he comes. Her walls milking him, prolonging the pleasure. He’s missed this. 

His heart beats faster, breathing heavily as her forehead touches his. Soft lips gently kissing him, mumbling thanks. Despite that Iltar makes no effort to get up. It’s only when they are breathing normally that she finally climbs off him. 

She’s quick to clean herself, studying him as he checks the time. It’s well past midnight and he has very little desire to travel across the city to the villa. “You are free to stay the night if you wish. There’s plenty of room in the bed.” The matter of fact way she says it sends a small bang through his heart, but he doesn’t examine it.

“I appreciate it.” The evenness of his voice surprises him.

Excusing himself for a moment, he is quick to brush up in the bathroom. Calming his heart is more difficult, as is telling himself none of this means anything. This was just sex, pleasant and distracting, but just sex, nothing more.

He’s convinced himself of that when he climbs into the bed next to her. That determination crumbles when his arm tentatively wraps around her and she doesn’t swat it away. Not that he knows what makes him do that, but after everything it just felt natural. “Good night,” he whispers against her hair.

“Night.” Comes a sleepy, almost fond, response.

***

It’s a rare thing for Asra to wake naturally without an alarm. Her duties didn’t allow sleeping in and she definitely made the most of late mornings. Feeling someone else next to her is also a rarity. Fingers trail her side, making her sigh contently, relaxing. “Good morning. I didn’t wake you, did I?”

She gently shakes her head, turning to look at Mortis. “No.” What she doesn’t say is that she’d expected him to be gone. It was hardly early, and he seemed to have been awake before her. Meaning he’d been free to sneak off but had decided not to. Though the way his fingers were travelling across her skin certainly didn’t make her mind this.

“Do you have any plans for today?” he asks, fingers moving to her stomach, continuing their way up until they trace her breast. She wiggles into his touch, biting her lip to stop herself from moaning when the finger circles her nipple.

“I,” an intake of breath when he pinches the hardening nipple, sending a shudder through her body, “I don’t have any. Nice thing about holidays is that you don’t have to do anything.”

“Good, I happen to have my morning free and I thought I could thank you for last night.” As he says that, his fingers travel lower, finding the wetness already forming between her legs. The agonisingly slow way he circles her clit makes her rock into his fingers, desiring more friction. It was moments like these she didn’t mind the effect he had on her. If- if he only wasn’t such an ass.

Lips plant quick kisses all along her body, stopping on occasion to lavish attention to her sensitive parts. Final stop being her upper thigh. She wiggles against him, needing him to move little more to the left and actually pay attention to her cunt. Before she can do that his arm wraps around her thigh, steadying her. She can feel him smirking against her. This had to be pay back for yesterday.

Her fingers sink into his hair, trying to guide him towards where she wants him to be. Except it seems to make him more than happy to take his time. Fingers and lips tease her, closest being a quick touch or kiss of her outer folds. Such a frustrating man.

She can’t stop the throaty, deep moan leaving her lips when his mouth finally touches her cunt. The long licks through her folds followed by gentle and quick ones to her clit have his name falling from her mouth quickly. The eagerness he lavishes her cunt with has her on the edge far sooner than she’d imagined.

His fingers have barely entered her when she comes from his mouth sucking her clit. His tongue continues teasing her as his fingers properly fuck her. She lets pleasure wash over her, forgetting anything else for a moment. The way his fingers hit just the right spot making her ache in pleasure. His mouth working its magic through her folds. The moans and whimpers come in quick succession as he pulls another orgasm from her.

“Force, I’m so glad your tongue is good for something,” she sighs, relaxing against the sheets as she pulls his mouth off her.

“Insolent as always,” he says, getting up from between her legs.

“Want to try to fuck it out of me?” Asra laughs, winking. Her legs spreading in an invite.

The frustrated growl at her words sends shivers through her. His darkened eyes promising he’d do his best. Force, she loves seeing him so close to losing control. Hands wrapping around her thighs as he pulls her towards him, entering her with a sharp thrust.

His fingers dig into her flesh as he fucks her hard. There’d be bruises decorating her pale skin later. Her back arches and fingers tangle in the sheets, lewd moans carrying in the room. She’d so needed this. Rough and fast, definitely a satisfying start to the morning.

As she sneaks her fingers to her clit Mortis groans, the sound sending shivers all over her. The gentle touches combined with the gruelling pace of the fucking being just perfect. Insistent lips claim her mouth, leaving bruising kisses in their wake. The sensation is enough to make her come again, walls pulsing around him. 

His thrusts are deep, clearly seeking his release. Seeing him like this, flustered and so close to just letting go, is a sight she enjoys far too much for her own good. Caressing his balls with the Force, she pulls him closer to her, needing to feel his skin against hers. Lips muffle his groan when he spends himself inside her, the warmth pushing her over again.

“This cannot happen again,” Mortis says even when his hand rests between them, caressing her breast.

“Pretty sure neither of us believe that anymore. Hasn’t worked the previous times we’ve said it either.” At this point she didn’t mind. It was just sex. Great sex, but still just sex. It was nice to see the annoyance that was Mortis have a pay-off of some kind.

Mortis groans in frustration, rolling off her. “Don’t remind me.”

She pats his shoulder in sympathy. She definitely didn’t want to think too hard on why every time they said this would be the last time, they’d end in the same bed only a week later. And he seemed to be struggling with the same thing. Better just change the topic, it was too early for self-reflection. “So, breakfast?”

“Can’t. I have a family brunch to get to.”

“Of course your family would do family brunches.” Asra is proud she manages not to roll her eyes at that. Knowing his family, it’d be something overly fancy and formal.

Turning over and snatching the intercom from the table, she orders herself breakfast. Before she is even halfway through the call, a hand sneaks underneath her. Biting her lip to suppress a moan she covers the com. “For someone who just said this would end now, you are way too eager. Sure you don’t want a coffee as an excuse to stay a while longer?”

Mortis thinks for a moment, laying a quick kiss on her shoulder. She was starting to think this was definitely something more than just sex. His next words just confirming her suspicions. “I suppose I have the time for one coffee.”

Quickly finishing the order, she turns to him, pulling his hand away from her clit. “You aren’t trying to bring feelings into this, are you?” 

“I’m not. Having coffee is just marginally the more polite thing to do.”

“Good, because you are still a stubborn slavery-apologist and I hate you.”

“The feeling is mutual. As if I could develop feelings for an alien-lover like you.”

She nods, happy with his answer. Letting go of his hand, she relaxes as his fingers go back to teasing her clit. This part she knew how to deal with.


End file.
